1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine with an odor removal function, and more particularly, to a washing machine with an odor removal function that may remove the smell of laundry by contacting the laundry with outside air.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine includes a tub that accommodates water therein and a washing tub that is rotatably provided inside the tub. The washing machine receives laundry in the washing tub, and water and detergent in the tub so as to remove the dirt of the laundry by the operation of the water and the detergent.
As shown in FIG. 1, a washing machine includes a cabinet 11, a tub 21 in the cabinet 11, and a washing tub 31 that is rotatably provided in the tub 21.
An opening 12 and a door 13 are provided on a front surface of the cabinet 11 such that the laundry can be put in and taken out of the washing tub. In the cabinet 11, the tub 21 is supported by a spring 22 and a damper 23.
The tub 21 has a cylindrical shape with one side thereof open. The washing tub 31 is rotatably provided in the tub 21. The washing tub 31 has a cylindrical shape with one side thereof open. Further, a plurality of through holes 33 are formed on a circumferential surface of the washing tub 31. A plurality of lifts 35 are provided in the washing tub 32 so as to lift the laundry.
Meanwhile, a driving motor 25 is coupled to a rear end portion of the tub 21 so as to rotate the washing tub 31. A drain path 27 that includes a drain pump 28 is provided at a lower part of the tub 21 so as to drain water.
A detergent dispenser 41 is provided above the tub 21 so as to supply detergent. A water supply pipe 43 is connected to the detergent dispenser 41. A water supply valve 45 is provided on the water supply pipe 43.
However, in the washing machine according to the related art, wash, rinse, and/or spin drying is performed according to a selected operating mode. Even after the odor of the laundry is removed, the laundry continues to be washed using water. Therefore, water and power are wasted and the lifespan of the laundry is shortened, as compared to washing just until the odor of the laundry is removed.